Enamorado de mi sensei
by Blueee.Summer
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando tu sensei es una mujer hermosa, excelente ninja y es mucho mayor que tu? Sakura-sensei y Kakashi young
1. Sakura-sensei

Poco a poco salía el sol por el horizonte, alumbraba poco a poco la Aldea de la Hoja, era época de paz y prosperidad. Ya faltaba poco para ser las seis la mañana, unos cuantos negocios yacían abiertos observando como tres jóvenes se dedicaban a ir al campo de entrenamiento a las afueras de la aldea.

– ¿Seguros que tendremos entrenamiento hoy? Escuche que Naruto-sensei salió a una misión urgente.

– Rin, relajare nuestro sensei nunca nos dejaría botados ¿Verdad Kakashi?

– Mmmmm supongo que ya lo descubriremos en un rato – Su voz despreocupada era muy molesta para Obito pero perezoso y todo, era un gran amigo y sobre todo seguía siendo uno de los alumnos que más resaltaba en su generación.

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento número 7 y esperaron por lo menos media hora y no había señales de su sensei. Hasta que entre los árboles observaron una melena rosa saltando. Se pusieron en posición de ataque, si algo les había enseñado su buen sensei aparte de su JutsuSexy fue a siempre estar prevenidos. La melena rosa por fin se paró frente a ellos.

– ¿Qué tal chicos? Perdón por la demora – sonrió y alzaba la mano en forma de saludo – Naruto-sensei esta ahora en una misión muy importante junto a Jiraiya y no estará con ustedes por una semana, así que me ah pedido que yo sea su reemplazo por ese tiempo – Los pequeños la miraron por un rato y dos de ellos sonrieron pero había uno que tenia cara de ingenuidad.

– Disculpe sensei… ¿Cuál es su nombre?- un pequeño sonrojo se presento en la única chica del grupo y es que su sensei era hermosa.

– Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, soy una ninja médico y estuve en el mismo equipo que Naruto y Sasuke, nuestro sensei fue el Cuarto Hokage y después fui aprendiz de Tsunade – Dedicó una sonrisa encantadora mientras movía sus manos explicándoles – Antes de comenzar quisiera saber sus nombres y que es lo que más dominan.

– Mi nombre es Nohara Rin y me especializó en el Ninjutsu Médico

– Soy Uchiha Obito y seré Hokage algún día – con su dedo se señaló – Me especializó en los Jutsu de Fuego.

– ¡Ohhhh! Veo que Naruto tiene una dura competencia – Le acarició tiernamente el cabello negro y esté suspiro enamorado – Bien tu turno.

No era necesario preguntar quién era, ella lo conocía muy bien, paso tres meses enteros con él, _aunque Kakashi no lo supiera,_ él fue una de sus primeras misiones en ANBU, vigilar y analizar que tanto había afectado la muerte de Hatake Sakumo en Kakashi. Sí bien es cierto que fue una misión muy peligrosa la que le quitó la vida al _Colmillo Blanco de Konoha,_ ambos eran muy unidos. Por esa misma razón le ordenaron seguirlo. Pero ella siempre quiso _saber más _del joven, acercársele, había algo dentro de ella que le decía que tenía que estar más junto a él, pero nunca pudo hacerlo, hasta ahora.

– Me llamo Hatake Kakashi, me especializó en el Raiton y presentó buen Taijutsu y Ninjutsu… – Su cara de ingenuidad seguía presente y la única incógnita de su mente era "_¿Cómo carajos una cara bonita podía enseñarles a ser mejores ninjas?_"

– Interesante alumnos tiene Naruto, bien empecemos el entrenamiento, sé que su sensei les ah contado sobre mí – Siguió hablando mientras se ponía unos guantes en sus manos – La famosa "Saku-chan" – Ellos la recordaron al instante y se pusieron nerviosos, era una de las mujeres ANBU más fuertes – Está de más decir que nunca aprobé a ningún estudiante mío, dado que nadie aguanta el entrenamiento que doy. Hoy trabajaremos en equipo, su misión es arrebatarme este collar que esta en mi muñeca – Observo la cara de espanto de sus nuevos alumnos – Pueden usar cualquier técnica pero para el final del día esté collar lo tienen que tener ustedes. Sin más que decir comencemos – Apretó su puño y sin que sus alumnos puedan reaccionar dio un puñetazo potente al suelo. Rompiéndolo y alzando varias piedras al aire. Todos lo esquivaron con dificiltad y cuando se posicionaron en el piso no ocultaron su entusiasmó.

**-¡Wooooooou! ¡Sakura-sensei es genial!**\- grito tanto Rin como Obito.

Unos ojos de corazón se le formaron al último Hatake, que equivocado estaba al pensar que solo podia ser una cara bonita.

– ¡_Que__ fuerza tan increíble!_ – Su barbilla, de no ser por su máscara, alcanzaría el suelo, su sonrojo levemente notorio, algo apretó su pecho cuando observó la sonrisa que presentaba su nueva sensei.

– Vamos chicos, apenas esto comienza.

**Continuará**


	2. Acciones Inesperadas

– Vamos chicos, apenas esto comienza – Y cuanta razón tenía.

Sin más demora Sakura empezó a ir en busca de sus estudiantes con su Palma de Delirio _"Poder que se presenta dentro del videojuego de Naruto"_

– ¡Rin cuidado! – Gritó Obito al ver que peligrosamente la pelirosa se acercaba a la chica – Katon: Gōkakyū no JutsuKaton - Ella lo pudo esquivar fácilmente – ¡HEY KAKASHI! ¡Ya se que tienes sueño! Pero ¡No te quedes parado y ayúdanos!

– ¿Qué? – Pudo reaccionar un poco cuando escuchó a Obito gritar pero en eso sintió como caía al suelo – ¡Ahhhhh! – Su compañero Uchiha se tiró en su encima evitando que un árbol lo aplastará.

– ¡Chicos! ¿están bien?

– ¡Oí! ¿¡Kakashi que rayos tienes!?

– No es nada... Pero ya tengo un plan... – No demoró mucho en explicar la idea que pasaba por su mente, tampoco fue que tuvieran tanto tiempo, pero cuando ese árbol iba a su dirección justo terminaban de hablar los últimos detalles.

– Vamos – Grito Kakashi mientras que Rin sacó varios shuriken y los lanzaba en una distancia prudente de Sakura, mientras que Obito se acercó en una batalla cuerpo a cupero contra su sensei.

– Tienes buenos movimientos, Obito – Opinó mientras esquivaba los shuriken con la mano izquierda y detenía el kunai que poseía su alumno con la derecha. Esté sonrió, al parecer habia caído en la trampa.

– ¡Rin ahora! – Todos los shuriken arrogados tenían los hilos transparentes y al jalarlos Sakura quedó atrapada entre ellos – Katon: Endan – Pero al final del jutsu solo cayeron algunos troncos quemados.

_Jutsu de Sustitución_

Al instante apareció al frente de Obito, le dio un leve golpe con un dedo en la frente, mandandolo a chocar contra un árbol. Escucho unos chirridos, por atrás un pequeño peliplata sostenía un chidori en la mano derecha y se estaba acercando.

– _Rayos_ – Se dijo para sí misma, ya era algo tarde pasa escapar, así que fue a lo más seguro. Con un golpe alzo el suelo de nuevo y formó un escudo para que no impactara el Chidori en ella. Cuando atravesó el escudo de tierra, Sakura se posiciono boca abajo del joven y le dio una patada. Pero el joven desapareció – Kage Bushin... – Una sonrisa paso por su rostro de la pelirosa. Cada vez el Hatake la asombraba.

A lo lejos diviso un Shuriken de Biento Endemoniado enviado por Obito, la esquivó sin mayor esfuerzo, pero se escucho un **_Puff_**. El peliplata había echo un Jutsu de Transformación y al mismo tiempo que aquel primer Jutsu se desvanecía, mando una Sombra Shuriken en dirección a ella.

– _Astuto_ – Pensó pero rápidamente esquivo el Shuriken con su bisturí de chakra. El pequeño al ver esto realizó un Chidori en la tierra para desestabilizarla, se escurrió entre las piernas de Sakura rozando el collar. Pero ella lo tomo de su pierna y lo alzó solo con una mano.

– No es correcto que te pongas debajo de una chica – Lanzó a Kakashi por los aires y sus amigos lo atraparon. Los observo y estaban heridos y muy cansados, era cierto que su entrenamiento no era fácil pero ellos habían demostrado una gran resistencia – Es todo por hoy chicos tomemos un pequeño descanso, mientras los curaré a todos – hizo su Shōsen Jutsu y curó a todos con una rapidez increíble.

Se quedaron sentados un rato más sobre el césped, Sakura posaba cada cierto tiempo su mirada en su estudiante peliplata, se notaba que se moría de sed, su contante movimiento de boca daban señal de eso. Y no, no es que lo estuviera acosando con la mirada, simplemente tenía curiosidad.

– Toma Kakashi-chan – el _chan _le pareció tan tierno al lado se su nombre que no dufo en decirlo. Aun así le paso una botella de agua. El Hatake al voltear du vista hacía su sensei mostró un sonrojo magistral, hasta los tomates le tendrían envidia por ese color.

– ¡¿Chan?! Y-yo no soy tan pequeño – Su sonrojo iba en aumento mientras corregía a su sensei – ¡Tengo quince! Solo me lleva uno años.

– Pues te llevo cinco años Kakashi-kun – sonrió angelicalmente. Lo que Sakura no se daba cuenta es que con esas sonrisas estaba haciendo añicos los nervios de cierto peliplata – Bueno chicos, mañana nos veremos a las 8 en punto. Lleguen a tiempo y traigan sus respectivos almuerzos y mucha agua – Estaba por retirarse hasta que una pequeña mano tiro de su chaleco, al bajar su mirada se encontró con dos pares de ojos.

– Sakura-sensei... ¿Quisiera venir a cenar a Ichiraku con nosotros? – pidió Obito junto con su compañera. Kakashi observaba con detenimiento cual sería la respuesta, no pensaba que fuera como _ellocoramen, _pero recordó las mil y un historias que su sensei contaba de sus amigos, y la mayoría pasaba en ese mismo lugar.

– ¡Claro Obito-chan! Siempre que podemos vamos con nuestro antiguo equipo a Ichiraku ¿Vienes Kakashi-kun?

– Uhm... claro – Rin y Obito juntaron miradas extrañados, su muy antisocial compañero jamás los acompañaba, es más, se burlaba y los llamaba _adictos al ramen, _tampoco se quejaban pero simplemente era raro_._

Al estar caminando por la aldea con su sensei hizo que Kakashi se arrepienta y no, no era porque fuera mala compañía, todo lo contrario, Sakura era muy divertida, comprensiva y amable. Lo que no se esperaba era que su sensei fuera saludada por cualquier **ninja de cuarta** que pasará. De seguir así podia jurar que haría una masacre con cualquier intruso que ose poner sus ojos en Sakura. Solo en pensar la _mejor solución _lo hizo sonreír, pero después un gran enojo recorrió su cara al saber que no podía hacer eso. Al menos su cara de futuro asesino serial funcionó ya qué no hubo más personas que la observarán. Pero al llegar a Ichiraku estuvo en blanco.

– Kakashi-kun ¿Me devuelves mi mano? – sus dos alumnos ya estaban sentados y burlandose en voz baja del peliplata.

Y como sí su toque quemara le soltó la mano mientras que un gran debate interno comenzaba – ¿_¡En que momento agarre la mano!? ¡¿Como?!_ – Se detuvo un momento y analizó – _¡Caminé por la aldea agarrando su mano!_ – una pequeña aura negra lo rodeó, estaba tan avergonzado que no dijo más. O eso quería él, pero alguien, para ser más especificos, un jounin, se acercaba peligrosamente a SU sensei.

– Oi Sakura.

– Ohaio Sasuke ¿Qué tal estuvo tu misión?

**Continuará**


	3. Celos

– Ohaio Sasuke ¿Qué tal estuvo tu misión?

Y esas fueron las palabras de la perdición. Aquel jounin no dejaba de hablar, a pesar que Sakura intentaba conversar con sus alumnos, _ese desgraciado_según Kakashi, seguía hablando y hablando. Ya era tiempo de ponerle un alto y que mejor manera marcando tu territorio, aunque tampoco será tuyo. Lo habrán nublado los celos pero nadie esperaba su reacción, ni Obito ni Rin lo hubieran creído si no estaban ahí para verlo. Su compañero,_ ese vago con cara de pocos amigos_, alzó por encima de su cabeza la silla, caminó hasta el costado izquierdo de su sensei y plantó su silla ahí, en el medio de ambos.

– Díganos sensei ¿Cómo nos ve como equipo? – no le importó la cara de amargura que puso el tal Sasuke. Ahora podía, corrección, podían hablar con **_su_** sensei tranquilamente.

-Oi…- fue lo último que escucho del jounin y si dijo algo más ni le importaba ahora toda su atención quería dedicarla a solo una persona. _Ella_.

– _Que adorable_ – Sí, Sakura se sorprendió pero aquel gesto la derretía de ternura por dentro, solo pudo enviarle una sonrisa espectacular y seguirle el tema de conversación – Como equipo los veo muy bien, tienen una gran coordinación, pero siempre se tiene que mejorar, les falta aún mucho camino – Y así pasó la cena, tranquilos y ya sin molestia alguna, hablando sobre trivialidades. Al terminar Obito acompañó a Rin a su casa, dejándolos solos.

– Vamos, te acompañare a tu casa, ya es tarde.

– En todo caso yo debería acompañarla – Kakashi rodo los ojos algo cansado y al borde de perder la paciencia, sí, ella era su sensei y sí, era mayor pero él podía acompañarla sin problema.

Al tener un gran lío de saber quién acompañaría a quien decidieron dejarlo a la suerte. Un Yan-Ken-Po donde salió victoriosa Sakura. Y a pesar de los berrinches y una mueca fastidiada de Kakashi fueron caminando lento, con un silencio muy cómodo que no cualquiera tiene y era algo curioso porque era la _primera_ vez que cursaban palabras y todo se sentía tan familiar, tan cercano. La noche de otoño era fresca, las nubes estaban negras. Podía ser punto a favor de Kakashi.

– Dime Kakashi-kun ¿Sueles tomar la mano de Naruto también? – Su tono de voz era demasiado _pasional, _estaba muy fuera de contexto lo que hacía pero ¿Cómo resistir ver la cara avergonzada y roja de su alumno? Sabía que estaba mal, sí alguien con sentido común escuchara eso estaría en serios problemas ¡Pero vamos! Ni que se fuera a ir al paraíso por sus acciones como jounin y ex-Anbu, tenía ya ganado un espacio en el infierno. Y sí estaría ahí, al menos sería con buenos motivos. Fastidiando mucho a su estudiante de cabellos plateados.

– Y-yo… bueno… es q-que… – La grandiosa mente prodigiosa dejo de funcionar en esos instantes, se sentía como un idiota de once años. Y puede que su edad estuviera cerca de ahí, pero era _él_, un prodigio, un gran estratega y el mejor de su generación, un prodigio que tartamudeaba a la primera cosa que le decía Sakura – Yo… pensaba que era Rin – Se maldecía internamente – _En serio ¿Rin? No se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor._

– Oh ya veo, así que Rin – El silencio volvió por unos instantes, algo tenía que pensar el peliplata para remediarlo, ya había alejado a un intruso, ahora por su estupidez no podía dejar que llegarán más. Tenía que salvar a su sensei de esos acosadores o dejaría de llamarse Hatake Kakashi.

– Hai, es que a ella le gusta ir de la mano cuando terminamos de entrenar _Qué__ tal estupidez me eh inventado! Espero que no me mates cuando te enteres Rin…_

– Oh entiendo, bueno hemos lle… – Algo interrumpió a Sakura, quién subió su mirada hacia el cielo. Una grandes gotas empezaron a caer, habían pasado unos pocos segundos y ya estaban más que empapados.

– Sensei, venga entremos – Sin esperar respuesta él la jaló hasta meterla en la entrada de su casa.

_¡Oh! Eso si que era subir el nivel, los senseis estaban prohibidos de entrar a las casas de sus estudiantes, solo se le permitía entrar cuando ers una circunstancia de vida o muerte. Una gran lluvia era una de esas circunstancias ¿Vedad?_

Prendió la luz que alumbraba la entrada y la gran sala. Las gotas sonaban fuertemente en el techo y generaban fuertes brisas heladas. Recordó la primera vez que vio ese lugar, Kakashi en ese entonces solo era un pequeño niño, y ella por más que hubiera querido no se le permitió acercarse. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando observo al peliplata entrar en uno de los cuartos. Hubo un cómodo silencio mientras seguía recordando.

– Tome Sakura-sensei – Su voz la trajo de vuelta, tenía un par de toallas, se acercó a la chimenea y la encendió, aún así el ambiente era helado.

– Gracias – Se sacó el chaleco jounin y se soltó el cabello. Su hermosa cabellera larga relucía más ante la luz del fuego y aquel polo mojado relucía mucho más sus curvas. _Sí, el pequeño Hatake vio las curvas de su sensei._

Su alumno, si antes esta impresionado ahora estaba más que flechado, hasta podía jurar que su máscara se mojó del _pequeño/gran_ derrame nasal que tenía – ¿Te parece si preparo un poco de té? – el joven asintió para que ella no notará sus sucios pensamientos que tenía.

No se demoró de 5 minutos en preparar el té junto con algunos tamagoyaki. Se sentó al costado de su alumno en el suelo y empezaron a comer.

– ¿Y dime Kakashi-kun, ¿Hace cuánto… Achuuuu ¡Rayos!

– Y así no querías que yo te acompañe – se acomodó mejor al costado de Sakura y la abrazó. Ella se tensó al sentir la nariz pequeña y respingada de Kakashi que estaba rosando su mejilla._ ¡Oh malditos pensamientos pedófilos! _Quiso lanzarse encima de él y enseñarle lo prohibido, pero se contuvo. Por otra parte el Hatale estaba en shock tratando de asimilar la situación, no podía creer su reacción y un gran sonrojo apareció en su cara. Sakura volteó posando sus ojos verdes en los penetrantes orbes de él. Se quedaron viendo hasta que la distancia fue acortada por ambos. Ella bajo su máscara y al final terminó en un beso tranquilo, moviendo lentamente los labios intentando saborear lo máximo que podían de su acompañante. Se separaron por falta de aire, ella le sonrió mientras él volteaba su cara avergonzado.

Definitivamente se iría al infierno.

– Bueno, creo que es tiempo que me vaya – Se paró haciendo unos sellos con las manos dejando con cara confundida a su alumno – Nos vemos mañana Kakashi-kun – le guiñó el ojo.

**¡Se teletransporto!** El peliplata no pudo sostenerse del nerviosismo y calló al piso frío.

– Ella pudo irse en cualquier momento… – Suspiró – ¿¡Cómo _mierda la veré a los ojos mañana_!?

**Continuará.**


	4. Problemas

– Buenos días chicos.

– ¡Buenos días Sakura-sensei! –Saludaron dos de sus alumnos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

– Al parecer alguien esta de mal humor – bromeó Obito, quién al instante se ganó una mirada asesina de Kakashi y prefirió callar mientras una gotita caía por su cabeza. Sakura sonrió levemente, ella sabía el _porqué _y que mejor manera seguir poniéndolo nervioso que frente a todos.

– Tienes razón Obito, al parecer _alguien_ no durmió bien anoche para tener esos ánimos, lo que me parece raro ya que ayer los deje tranquilos a todos – Kakashi no pudo invitar que un sonrojo magistral apareciera.

– _¡Ese es un comentario con doble sentido! ¡No es justo!_ – La mente del pobre peliplata hacía que recuerde a cada instante el beso de ayer, suspiró para intentar calmar sus nervios y volvió a mirar con su cara indiferente a su sensei, Sakura solo sonrió al ver que su objetivo estaba lográndose.

– Bien, hoy practicaremos Taijutsu en el bosque que esta a las fueras, tienen excelentes reflejos así que los puliremos más. Harán grupos de dos – Una vez que llegaron a su destino, por primera vez Kakashi quiso hacer dúo con Obito, pero **el bastardo**, se fue sin pensar en él a entrenar con Rin, el peliplata tragó con dureza y su fuerza podía ser letal al momento de entrenar junto con ella.

– _Al menos será una hermosa forma de __morir_ – Sakura se alejó del primer equipo, con él pretexto de **dar espacio de entrenamiento**, bueno en sí tenia que alejarse, no podía sepultar vivos a sus alumnos por error.

– ¿Estas listo, Kakashi-kun?

El peliplata asintió y empezó un leve enfrentamiento, en los cual los golpes eran fuertes. Sakura siempre encontraba una pequeña abertura para hacerlo caer. En la caída decimosexta ya no se paró, se quedó sentado en el suelo agitado viendo los moretones que tenía en los brazos su sensei. Se sintió mal.

– ¿Ya te cansaste Kakashi-kun? – Se arrodilló a la altura de alumno para asegurarse que no se haya roto nada.

– No es eso... – agarro la mano de Sakura e hizo que estiré el brazo – Sensei, su brazo esta lastimado. Yo… no quiero hacerte más daño – Desvío la mirada hacía sus compañeros en señal de nerviosismo.

– Pues a mi me encantaría que lo hagas – Susurró en el oído del joven sensualmente, encargándose que una ligera salida de aire pasará por la parte sensible de su oreja, haciéndolo que gritará mientras se erizaba como gato.

_– Eso fue… __una insinuación... muy grande_ – Kakashi sentía como sus mejillas se llenaban de sangre y una incomodidad empezaba a sentirse en su entrepierna.

– ¿Se encuentran bien?- grito Rin mientras se acercaba junto a Obito. Pero algo no estaba bien, el ambiente se había puesto pesado, fuertes brisas sacudían los árboles...

– ¡Al suelo!… – Sakura golpeó el suelo rápidamente e hizo un escudo de tierra, unos kunais con papeles bomba habían ido hacía ellos, volteó a ver a los alrededores y sentía por lo menos unas cinco presencias.

Sakura saco un kunai, puso un papel explosivo y lo dirigió hacia los árboles mientras formaba su palma de delirio – ¡Váyanse ahora! ¡Díganle a los jounin de la entrada que sucedió!

– Pero...

– ¡Joder Kakashi ¡Vayan y avisen! Yo los distraeré, prometó que no les pasará nada

pero tienen que ir a la aldea... ¡Ahora!

–

Hace aproximadamente unos 10 minutos se alejaron de su sensei y faltaban otros 10 minutos más para llegar a la entrada de la aldea. Esto lo estaba matando, tenía el sentimiento de volver, se arrequintaba a verla dejado sola con quién sabe cuántos enemigos. Así que paró en seco, sus amigos lo vieron y tuvieron que detenerse también.

– Ustedes avisen a la aldea, yo volveré... ayudaré a Sakura-sensei, vayan rápido **porque si morimos juró que mi versión fantasma los molestará toda su vida** – una cara de espanto se apoderó de los dos. Hatake Kakashi ¿Había intentando hacer duna broma con ellos? No pudieron refutarle nada ya que se alejó de ellos a rápida velocidad, solo les quedaba llegar lo más posible a la aldea por refuerzos.

-**Mientras tanto**-

Cayó desde la copa de los árboles hasta una rama que amortiguó fuertemente su caída. Estaba mal herida, respirando muy agitada. Actualmente habian tres enemigos: uno de la arena y dos del rayo. Ya había derrotado a dos pero el número seguía estando en contra. Eran nemigos muy fuertes, clase S sin duda y con gran sincronización. Uno se paró en la misma rama donde estaba. También tenía heridas por el cuerpo pero no estaban tan profundas. Se acercó y la agarró de sus cabellos haciéndola pararse.

– Vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí… **La melena rosa** de Konoha, en el libro bingo de mi aldea hay una fuerte cantidad de ryōs por tu captura – sus fuertes brazos aprisionaron a Sakura contra el tronco – Pero sabes… – la miró muy lujuriosamente junto a sus dos compañeros – Eres muy hermosa para matarte sin aprovecharte – Respiró su cuello, llenándolo de su rico aroma de cerezos. Una mano se posó en sus caderas, masajeo hasta llegar a su trasero, agarró un kunai y abrió el chaleco junto con el polo base de los jounin dejando ver su malla y por algunas partes su piel blanca.

**Continuará**


	5. Una promesa

Ella con toda la fuerza que poseía en ese momento le dio un puñete al shinobi del rayo, no fue suficiente, solo logro moverle la cara y poner en él un fuerte enojo. Él le tiro una bofetada tirándola al suelo y haciendo que escupa sangre.

– Creo que aún no entiendes tu situación cariño – Le doblo el brazo hacía su espalda y la tiró al tronco boca abajo – Pero eso se puede solucionar muy fácil – se apegó a ella y su mano fue para acariciar el borde de su pantalón, puso sus manos con intención de bajarlos, ella cerró los ojos. Sabía que cualquier día podría morir, nunca pensó que sería así.

– ¡CHIDORI! –_ Esa voz_… Su espalda la sintió húmeda, fue volteando poco a poco su cara y ahí estaba él, tenía el chidori en la mano izquierda, había atravesado al enemigo que caía al suelo y ella al no tener fuerzas también iba a caer de no ser por Kakashi que la agarro en sus brazos.

– ¿Qué haces acá?... Ya deberías estar en la aldea…

– No podía dejarte sola…

– Es solo un niño ¿Qué hacemos? – los dos shibonis de la aldea de las rocas se miraron entre sí para luego lanzar una sonrisa sádica.

– Matemos al niño y llevemos el cuerpo de la pelirosa, dinero es dinero…

– Kakashi – se paró con sus últimas fuerzas – Vete yo ganare tiempo…

– ¡NO! – Agarró su mano – ¡Ahora yo soy el que te protegerá! No dejare que nada te pase… **lo prometo.**

– Pero que tierno… lástima que sea solo una mentira... ¡Raitōn: Kaminari Naifu!

– ¡No! – Sakura empujó a Kakashi para protegerlo del impacto pero esté nunca llego. Al abrir los ojos un muro de madera había sido creado.

– Sakura… tus alumnos informaron a la aldea lo sucedido ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Yamato, un ex compañero Anbu de Sakura se encontraba atrás de ellos con un escuadrón de 4 integrantes.

– Me encuentro muy bien, ya íbamos a tomar el té… – el sarcasmo se hizo presente en la pelirosa que logro poner una sonrisa en el Hatake.

– Kakashi lleva a tu sensei a la aldea, no tiene mucho chakra así que tomara tiempo que se recupere de sus heridas.

– Bien – Kakashi pasó su mano en la cintura de su sensei y se fueron rumbo a Konoha en forma lenta y algo desesperante. Solo pasaron unos 5 árboles, lo suficientemente lejos para que los Anbus no vieran nada, él sin decirle nada la cargo a estilo nupcial ganándose un gran sonrojo de parte de Sakura

– ¿Qu-que haces?

– Te dije que te protegería y no romperé mi palabra, estás herida así que descansa un rato, aún falta demasiado para llegar a la aldea – Sakura seguía del mismo color de su cabello, viendo a Kakashi como tenía su semblante serio y daba a entender que su promesa era cierta, el calor de su cuerpo era tan acogedor que no tardó mucho en dormirse. Después de todo se sentía más que segura.

–

Empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, movió su mano y se encontró en su cama, no recordaba cómo había llegado. Al sentarse se dio cuenta que se encontraba con otra ropa: un polo manga cero, un pequeño **_short_** y varias vendas por su abdomen, brazos y piernas. Pudo ver una máscara con una banda ninja tiradas en el sillón – _Será que.._. – Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de la cocina con un aroma muy peculiar, lentamente se fue acercando y se recostó en la entrada de la puerta. Ahí lo pudo observar, Kakashi estaba cocinando pescado a la parrilla.

– Al parecer te sientes muy cómodo acá… – Kakashi sonrió cuando volteo a verla.

– Se siente como un hogar, hace mucho no sentía eso… – apago la estufa y se dirigió a servir el platillo.

– Bueno, puedes venir o quedarte cuando quieras.

– No creo haber dicho que quería irme – se acercó y se paró frente a ella – Ve acuéstate, no deberías pararte, yo llevare la cena a la cama.

– Está bien, pero tengo una duda ¿Cómo es que tengo esta ropa? – le lanzo una mirada picara, el peliplata se sonrojo y posó sus ojos en el suelo.

– Tu chaleco con el polo de jounin estaban rotos y cuando llegamos estabas tan dormida que no te pude despertar… así que yo te puse ese polo con ese **_short_ **porque estaban encima de tu cama – sí antes estaba sonrojado ahora parecía que iba a explotar. No pensaba que ella le haría ese tipo de preguntas… bueno sí lo pensó pero esperaba que no lo hiciera.

– Entiendo – se rasco la cabeza tiernamente y se dio la vuelta para ir al dormitorio – Pero para que sepas... Esto no es un **short** es un **cachetero**.

– _¡QUE CARAJOS! ¡Ahora entiendo porque era tan pequeño! _– Se encrespo como gato al saber eso, esto subía cada vez el nivel de su cercanía, ya no podía considerarse trato sensei-alumno.

Llevo los platos al dormitorio, se sentó al costado de su cama en un pequeño banco y la vio devorarse todo, podía entenderlo, había estado en una pelea muy complicada. Y de no ser por su intervención no podía imaginar que le hubiera pasado a ella… Después de una investigación rápida brindada por Yamato se determinó que iban en busca de un Sharingan y llegaron sin ser detectados por el Meisaigakure no Jutsu _(Jutsu de Escondite y Camuflaje)._

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? Tengo demasiada hambre.

– Casi dos días y medio, Rin y Obito han venido este tiempo a ver cómo sigue, Obito trajo comida mientras que Rin vino a curarla.

– Al parecer los preocupe demasiado – Se rascaba la cabeza con una leve sonrisa – Lo lamento... ¿Kakashi-kun?

– No... No lo vuelva hacer – su cabello había tapado sus ojos y su voz parecía romperse – Prometo que seré mucho más fuerte y hábil para protegerte pero no vuelvas hacerlo... **¡Y-yo no quiero perderte! **– La abrazo tumbándola en la cama, ella correspondió el abrazo con fuerza. Cuando se quisieron separar sus miradas chocaron y se unieron en un beso mucho más pasional. Eran besos desesperados, eran esos besos que buscaban con urgencia la caricia del otro, necesitaban sentir el sabor de su acompañante. Desde el primer beso se habían vuelto adictos. Ahora no había nada que pudiera interrumpirlos.

La mano de Sakura se enredó en la cabellera plateada para profundizar más el beso, cuando Kakashi se aseguró que no se rompería el beso con sus manos fue recorriendo el esbelto cuerpo de Sakura, ganándose un gran gemido por parte de ella. Su mano izquierda se posicionó en el busto de la pelirosa y empezó a masajearlos cuidadosa y fogosamente.

_El control se estaba perdiendo_.

Querían devorarse uno al otro, sus lenguas se juntaban, jugaban y recorrían cada rincón de sus bocas.

Kakashi se posicionó arriba de ella y sin sacarle nada fue a mordisquear y jalar cuidadosamente el seno, mientras su mano libre bajaba a su intimidad de Sakura para ponerle atención.

– ¡Ahhh! Kak-Kakashi... – gimió y _¡OH POR DIOS! _Si antes estaba excitado, ahora lo estaba más. Era su nombre el que ella estaba diciendo. Siguieron besándose como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sakura también llevo su mano hasta el miembro despierto de su alumno. Y pues para tener esa edad estaba muy pero **MUY **bien dotado.

Kakashi apretó las caderas de Sakura hacía su erección, ganando un gemido ahogado por parte de ella, se proponía a sacarle el polo para seguir jugando con sus senos.

**Continuará**.


	6. Anbu

Kakashi apretó las caderas de Sakura hacía su erección ganando un gemido ahogado por parte de ella, se proponía a sacarle el polo para seguir jugando con sus senos. Pero ahí volvió a la realidad. Ella aún estaba herida.

-Espera... -respiraba agitadamente el peliplata -... te puedo hacer daño, aun tienes las heridas... -chocó su frente con la de ella, sus respiraciones se juntaban y rosaban tiernamente sus narices.

-Ahora siento de todo... pero no dolor -la mirada de Sakura se juntó con la de él, se volvió acercar lentamente a besarlo y Kakashi lo acepto, empezaron con un beso tranquilo pero que rápidamente se convirtió en más demandante. Sakura fue la que tomó ahora el primer paso y empezó a quitarle el polo a Kakashi, un polo estorboso que termino en el suelo, su mano de él viajo hacia el trasero de la chica y empezó a estrujarlo. Todo era perfecto, el ambiente, las caricias y sobre todo la pareja.

-_¡Oooi! ¡Kakashi! ¿Dónde estás? _-gritó Obito desde la puerta principal.

Al escucharlo rápidamente se separaron, Kakashi se puso su polo y su máscara y Sakura se sentó en la cama con tal rapidez que el dolor se intensifico en el vientre. Obito entro al cuarto principal y los observo estaban sonrojados y con una respiración entrecortada.

-¿Están bien?

-Si Obito-chan, lo que pasa es que me levante exaltada y ataque de casualidad a Kakashi, lo bueno es que pudo esquivarlo- sonrió a su alumno naturalmente.

-Sakura-sensei, Naruto ya llego a la aldea, al enterarse lo que paso vino inmediatamente… ¡ah! y Rin le manda estas plantas medicinales- se acercó y le entrego unas cremas – Kakashi vamos a Ichiraku, Rin nos esperara ahí.

-Vayan- interrumpió al peliplata que iba a formular su respuesta –entreténganse un rato, yo estaré descansando, la vejez ya me está pasando cuentas – se acostó y vio la risa en sus alumnos- Vamos, vayan, Rin los matara sí la hacen esperar mucho – un escalofrío recorrió la columna de ambos chicos y salieron rápidamente de ahí. Kakashi se paró en la puerta del cuarto y observo a la pelirosa, ella con una leve sonrisa le giño el ojo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue junto a Obito.

\--

-¿Lo dices en serio Rin?- Kakashi se paró de su asiento emocionado por las palabras de su compañera.

-Hai, hoy estuve hablando con Naruto-sensei, al parecer él va a tener más misiones y como no podrá entrenarnos Sakura será nuestra sensei permanente, solo tiene que aceptar.

-Ella dirá que sí- a Kakashi se le fue el hambre por la felicidad que irradiaba en ese momento. Seguiría viendo a Sakura, seguiría alejando a los estúpidos jounin que le hablaban, seguirla yendo a su casa, seguiría sintiendo un hogar.

-Bueno entonces mañana vamos a decirle…- agregó Obito antes de levantar su tazón de ramen y terminarlo. Pudo observar la cara de emoción de Kakashi, el Uchiha no era tonto, sabía que algo pasaba, pero prefirió callar, nunca había visto a su compañero ser tan unido a ellos y no lo iba a arruinar.

-Yo deje mi banda en su casa, iré a recogerla y de paso le diré la noticia- se levantó rápidamente de su asiento con dirección a la casa de Sakura.

-¡Oi! ¡Espera! ¡Vamos los 3! Rin vamos.

Kakashi corría con tanta emoción que no se dio cuenta que atrás venían sus compañeros. Ya podía observar la entrada principal del clan Haruno, la deslizo y al dar unos dos pasos paró en seco, Rin y Obito se chocaron en su espalda y también contemplaron aquella escena.

Sakura estaba vestida de Anbu, en la mesa del comedor tenía su máscara y en el brazo un gran ramo de rosas rojas y **él** estaba ahí, ese tal **Sasuke** le había entregado una rosas. Su cara de indiferencia y decepción apareció **¿Acaso lo que paso hace unas horas no fue nada para ella?**

-Buena suerte en tu misión Sakura, nos vemos después- se despidió el Uchiha y salió de ahí observando con una mueca superior a Kakashi.

-Chicos ¿Que hacen aquí? ¿Paso algo?

-Olvide mi banda- indiferente y se adentró al cuarto, apenas podía mantenerse de pié por el shock, no quería que nadie lo note así. Cuando entro a la habitación se recostó en la pared y cerro lo ojos.

-Sakura-sensei ¿Ah pasado algo?

-No Rin, cierto, no están bonitas estas rosas, Naruto las envió por aceptar ser su sensei.

-¡Ya acepto!- gritaron Obito y Rin mientras se lanzaban a abrazar a su sensei y la botaban al piso. Por otra parte Kakashi escucho cada una de las palabras, por un lado se sentía un idiota al pensar algo que no debía.

-Sí, Naruto envió un mensaje junto con las flores, regresando de esta misión, que por lo menos durara 4 días, volveremos a entrenar.

-Sakura-sensei ¿Se irá de misión justo ahora?- la cara de Rin cambio por completo.

-Así es Rin, hay muchos disturbios cerca del País de la Hierba y como la mayoría de Anbus se fueron con Naruto, el Hokage me ha pedido que vaya junto a dos jounin- acaricio la cabellera de sus dos estudiantes y les mando una sonrisa

-¿Volverá cierto sensei?- Sakura podía entender porque su tristeza. Sus padres de Rin habían sido Anbus, y unos muy buenos, pero en una misión de espionaje uno de sus compañeros era un traidor, sus padres no sobrevivieron y Rin no quiso saber nada más de Anbu.

-Claro que sí, Rin- agacho hasta la altura de su nueva alumna y la abrazo, al mismo tiempo salía Kakashi.

-Bien chicos, si desean se quedan acá hasta que vuelva, en uno minutos ya salgo de misión, nos vemos en cuatro días- se puso su máscara Anbu y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Espera! Todavía tienes tus heridas ¿Cómo vas a ir así?- Kakashi se paró frente a ella con un tono demandante que le causo ternura a Sakura.

-Me iré curando en el camino, recuerden que tengo esto- señalo su sello en la frente- Bueno me hago tarde, cuídense.

Pasaron 5 días y Sakura llegaba a la puerta de la aldea, la misión había sido un éxito pero a un costo muy grande. Se tele transportó afuera de su casa y se quedo viendo la puerta, si sus alumnos estaban adentro no podía entrar, no en ese estado, su traje de Anbu, su máscara y las partes visibles de su cuerpo estaban llenos de sangre. Ahora recordaba perfectamente el por qué dejó Anbu. Al no escuchar ruidos deslizo la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo, oyó unos pasos y lo vio, era Kakashi. Se acercó rápidamente y la ayudo a pararse, ella lo veía y solo recordaba su misión, le desvió la mirada y se quitó la máscara.

-Sakura-sensei…- la sentó en el sofá y vio como unas lágrimas resbalaban en sus mejillas. La abrazo y acaricio su cabello- ¿Qué paso?

-Solo… No quiero volver a tener una misión Anbu.

**Continuará.**


	7. Idiotas

-Solo… No quiero volver a tener una misión Anbu.

Al poco rato de acariciarle el cabello se quedó dormida en sus piernas, prefirió no hacer muchas preguntas, ser shinobi no era fácil. Pudo ver como unas marcas rojas se quedaban manchadas en el sillón, la sangre ya se había secado. Anbu siempre le había llamado mucho la atención, al preguntar a distintas personas porque se habían metido a Anbu generalmente contestaban: "Para proteger a la aldea y a las personas que estaban en ella". Él quería entrar para proteger a las personas que le importaban y entre ellas estaba Sakura, pero al verla así dudaba en hacerlo. Al rato la pelirosa se despertó aun algo aturdida, Kakashi le ayudo a hacerse, cambiarse y a comer, no tenía heridas grabes, uno que otro golpe, al final de la noche ambos se acostaron en la cama.

-Siete meses después-

Las cosas iban con calma en el equipo de Sakura, Kakashi y Obito se convirtieron en jounin mientras que Rin entrenaba junto con Sakura. La casa del clan Haruno ahora tenía 3 integrantes más. Se habían hecho tan unidos, celebraron sus cumpleaños juntos, salían, entrenaban y sin falta todos los días almorzaban y cenaban juntos. Eran como una pequeña familia. Rin y Obito habían empezado a salir debido a la complicidad de Sakura y Kakashi, quienes les hicieron una cena romántica sin que se enteraran. Y pues, estos últimos no avanzaron mucho, se coqueteaban, se sonreían, se sonrojaban, se dieron unos cuantos besos e incluso se sacaban celos, **_demasiados_**, pero no pasaba a más, era un secreto entre los dos. Hoy era 28 de marzo, Rin y Obito había estado todo el día deseando que todo saliera perfecto, ellos ordenarían la casa mientras Kakashi salía de compras con Sakura.

-Obito… Ahora que lo pienso ¿Crees que haya sido buena idea dejarlos hacer las compras?

-Claro, Kakashi no es tan estúpido como para olvidarse de este día y hacer una escena…

-¡Vete a la mierda y no me jodas Kakashi!- interrumpió el grito de la pelirosa que entraba la puerta con un ramo de rosas destrozado.

-¡Me iré directito a la mierda! ¡De paso puedo pedirle a **Anko** que me acompañe! Ni que te importara, al final tienes a varios ¿no?- Cerró la puerta principal con fuerza, sus compañeros temblaron y no por el sonido del golpe, temblaron por **la** mencionada.

-… ¡Bien! ¡Lárgate con quien sea!- Sakura volteo a verlo y lo vio con cara de odio puro y con ojos cristalinos. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y cerro.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste Kakashi?- pregunto Rin encarándolo mientras caía rendido en el sofá

-¡¿Yo que hice?! Estábamos muy bien comprando las cosas hasta que apareció _**ese idiota **_y le dio un ramo de rosas… ¡Ella lo acepto! Y así ¡¿quieres que no esté molesto?!- se sacó su máscara y la boto lejos

-Oye imbécil- Obito entro en la discusión- eso es normal ¿Qué esperabas? _**Sasuke** _es su compañero desde que estaba en la academia ¿Pensaste que no le regalaría o saludaría por su cumpleaños?

-… ¿Cumpleaños?

-Te dije no era buena idea Obito… Kakashi, hoy es 28 de Marzo, cumpleaños de Sakura…- Kakashi se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano- Eres un idiota…- una aura demoníaca se formaba alrededor de Rin- Ahora… ve a disculparte si no quieres terminar siendo comida para los ninken.

**Toc Tock**

-¿Sakura?- deslizo la puerta suavemente y en la oscuridad la vio recostada en su cama. Avanzo lentamente hasta estar enfrente de ella, tenía la mirada baja con los ojos hinchados- _Mierda... estuvo llorando... Soy un asco..._

-Vete Kakashi, quiero dormir -se quería dar la vuelta pero el peliplata la detuvo -¿Qué?

-Yo... Lo siento en serio Sakura, yo... Yo me cabreé, no me gusta que se te acerque **ese jounin de cuarta**, no solo él, no tolero el hecho de que **muchos jounin** estén atrás de ti... Son personas que pueden darte lo que yo aún no puedo y eso... Eso me asusta y por eso actué así...- acaricio su mejilla y observo esos ojos verdes -Perdóname...

-No sé qué me duele más... que olvidaras este día o que dudes que te adoro... -el peliplata se encogió ante lo dicho, tal vez no tenían una relación como Rin y Obito, por obvias razones, pero sabían sus sentimientos. Solo sentía miedo de perderla- Kakashi esto ya fue demasiado, siempre haces lo mismo… vete… no quiero verte.

-...Esta bien– Sakura le dio la espalda. Salió del cuarto y vio a sus amigos moviendo negativamente la cabeza -Ya ya, entendí que soy el más grande idiota, bueno, iré a ver a Naruto.

-¿No te quedaras? Cobarde.

-No quiere verme Obito- suspiro mientras se puso su máscara -nos veremos en dos días para entrenar.

-Dos días después-

-¡¿Qué?!- un enorme enojo se apodero de Sakura.

-N-Naruto-sensei le propuso que entrara a Anbu cuando te fuiste, y él acepto –Ambos jóvenes se escondieron detrás de un árbol por el aura de la pelirosa en esos momentos. Cuando Kakashi fue a ver a Naruto, esté le propuso convertirse en Anbu por sus gran habilidad y tácticas en batalla y él sin dudarlo acepto, sus amigos se enteraron al día siguiente. Cuando se dieron cuenta Sakura ya no estaba y algunos árboles iban siendo derribados en dirección a la aldea.

-¿Crees que debamos ir planeando el funeral de Naruto?

-Sí Rin, tenemos que ir viendo los preparativos.

-.-

-Ahhhhh- suspiro y olió su platillo- No hay nada como un buen tazón de ramen en la mañana- agarro sus palillos, estaba a punto de comer cuando sintió unos pequeños temblores en el piso y luego vio cómo su puerta era destruida por una melena rosa –Y yo que pensaba que ser un día tranquilo- una gotita callo por su cabeza al ver la cara asesina de Sakura.

-¡Tú! – Naruto se señaló con el dedo- ¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

**Continuara.**


	8. Cadáver

-Ahhhhh- suspiro y olió su platillo- No hay nada como un buen tazón de ramen en la mañana- agarro sus palillos, estaba a punto de comer cuando sintió unos pequeños temblores en el piso y luego vio cómo su puerta era destruida por una melena rosa –Y yo que pensaba que ser un día tranquilo- una gotita callo por su cabeza al ver la cara asesina de Sakura.

-¡Tú! – Naruto se señaló con el dedo- ¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-¿Q-que pasa Sakura-chan?- Naruto se fue hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, esa aura no significaba nada bueno.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Me preguntas que pasa?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Lo metiste a Anbu!- su voz de enojo se convirtió en preocupación mientras se movía de un lado a otro por la habitación destruida.

-¿Eh? ¿Es en serio? ¡Tú entraste a Anbu a los 10 Sakura! No jo…

-No ¡No!- movió sus manos de un lugar a otro - Son cosas muy diferentes, nosotros estábamos en guerra. Teníamos que proteger a nuestra aldea, ellos no lo están ¿Porque lo mandaste a Anbu?

-Sakura… creo que exageras, él está más que preparado para Anbu y lo sabes muy bien, es un gran estratega y combatiente. Aparte si Kakashi no hubiera querido lo hubiera rechazado…

-¿Que? –Lo interrumpió –_Kakashi, eres un idiota_…- susurró, estaba dirigiéndose a la salida cuando una mano la detuvo y solo volteo media cara- ¿Qué pasa?

-No sé a qué profundidad habrá llegado "**tu cercanía**" con Kakashi… pero sabes que los ancianos no lo aprobaran mientras sea menor y este en Anbu ¿Verdad?... Sé que no puedo decirte que hacer, soy el menos indicado, tu perfectamente sabes lo que me ocurre con la estudiante Huuyga de Sasuke. Pero, creo que Kakashi tiene otros motivos para estar en Anbu, cuando le hice esa pregunta él me respondió: "**Quiero entrar a Anbu para proteger a mi aldea y así las personas que amo estarán a salvo, yo quiero hacer el trabajo doloroso por ellas para así no vuelvan a sufrir de alguna forma"- **Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos… él prometió que la protegería pero nunca pensó que sería de esa forma – Él tiene una misión mañana a primera hora, creo que sería bueno que hables con Kakashi. Puede que suene duro lo que diré pero, recuerda que somos ninjas, no tenemos que pensar en el tiempo futuro que podemos pasar con alguien, si no, disfrutar de las cosas mientras esté acá.

-¿Desde cuando tienes la razón en lo que dices?... Gracias Naruto- sonrió y fue a encontrarlo.

-Y pensar que todo inicio por una propuesta… ¡Ya no le haré favores a nadie!

-.-

Fue lo más rápido posible hasta la casa principal del Clan Haruno, sabía que lo iba a encontrar ahí, pero unos pasos antes de entrar se detuvo ¿En serio estaría bien lo que iba hacer? Él todavía era joven, bueno tampoco ella era tan mayor pero aún le faltaba mucho por vivir y mucho por conocer, era complicado, pero era todo o no nada y sin más entro y lo vio en la sala arreglando sus cosas para la misión de mañana y con una máscara Anbu en la mesa.

-Sakura…

-Me entere de que te uniste a Anbu- se acercó a él hasta estar frente a frente.

-¿Naruto te lo dijo?

-Sí, pero quiero que sepas que…- algo dentro de ella la detuvo, todo lo que pensaba decirle se borró de su mente, lo observo y sentía que le quitaría algo muy importante.

-¿Qué?- le tomo la mano y vio sus ojos verdes.

-Que… que… que espero que tengas mucho éxito en tu misión de mañana, **te estaré esperando**\- le sonrió tiernamente. Fue una declaración indirecta pero al mismo tiempo directa

-Gracias… yo regresare con vida, lo prometo.

Una gotita se resbalo por la cabeza de Sakura - _**No era a lo que me refería **_– Bajo su cabeza y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando su mano derecha de Kakashi la detuvo y la izquierda hacia que suba su mirada.

-Te prometí que te protegería y así será… volveré con vida, de todos modos aún me queda mucho por vivir, soy joven...- sonrió mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

-Kakashi…

-¡Kakashi! ¿Donde dejaste los kunais?- _**baja**_ Obito del segundo piso, hizo que se separaran rápidamente- ¡Sakura-sensei! Buenas noches ¿Paso algo?

-Hola Obito… yo… yo solo vine a darle mis éxitos a Kakashi como Anbu, bueno ya me tengo que ir, cuídense- se tele transporto dejándolos solos.

-Sí que eres un gran estúpido Kakashi ¿Porque no le dices que te espere?

-¿Qu-que? No sé de qué hablas- le dió la espalda y volvió a alistar sus cosas.

-¡Ay por favor! Se tiene que estar bien ciego para no darse cuenta que Sakura y tu sienten algo más que una amistad y que es reciproco - se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente- No hay nada que hacer si eres un idiota -suspiró.

-Obito… soy un Anbu ahora… tendré misiones que duren meses, conoceré a gente peligrosa, estaré en cubierto y quien sabe cuándo será mi muerte, no puedo decirle que espere a alguien que puede volver en una bolsa de cadáveres…

**Continuara**


	9. Te amo

-¡Ay por favor! Se tiene que estar bien ciego para no darse cuenta que Sakura y tu sienten algo más que una amistad y que es reciproco - se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente- No hay nada que hacer si eres un idiota –suspiró.

-Obito… soy un Anbu ahora… tendré misiones que duren meses, conoceré a gente peligrosa, estaré en cubierto y quien sabe cuándo será mi muerte, no puedo decirle que espere a alguien que puede volver en una bolsa de cadáveres…

-Pues eso no quita el hecho que te deje sin aliento, para mí que está más que dispuesta a esperarte por algo vino a verte y por algo estaba a punto de besarte- Obito miraba sus uñas sin importarle la cara asesina de Kakashi.

-Pero… ¿No estabas bajando del segundo piso? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Entre cuando escuche que lo arruinabas **aun soy joven**\- se movió en forma de burlesca- esa es la principal razón de que Sakura-sensei no te haya dicho nada, estúpido. Y no me percibiste porque soy un buen ninja- una sonrisa salió de los labios de ambos - Pero volviendo al tema, creo que deberías decirle las cosas que piensas, _**recuerda que somos ninjas, no tenemos que pensar en el tiempo futuro que podemos pasar con alguien, si no, disfrutar de las cosas mientras esté acá.**_

\- ¿Desde cuando tienes la razón en lo que dices?... Gracias Obito - sin esperar más salió de la casa en busca de la melena rosa.

_**Puff**_

-Al parecer solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón - Naruto apareció en la habitación después de deshacer su Jutsu de transformación. ¡Se había trasformado en un florero!

-Tiene razón Naruto-sensei, lo bueno es que nuestros esfuerzos resultaron - chocaron las palmas por la victoria - Solo espero que Kakashi no vaya a decir otra estupidez.

-No lo hará, vamos te invito un ramen, si vuelven a venir seguro querrán encontrar la casa vacía...

-.-

Conocía perfectamente a Sakura y sabía en qué lugar estaría. Siempre que no estaba en la casa se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento número siete. El mismo campo donde se vieron por primera vez. La brisa helada chocaba contra su máscara, las estrellas estaban en su máximo esplendor y un leve humo salía de su respiración, no tardó mucho en divisarla. Estaba frente a ese pequeño lago y lo observaba como si quisiera sacarle hasta los más profundos secretos. Él se posiciono atrás de ella, al parecer aun no lo había detectado.

-Sakura... - ella volteó rápidamente por el llamado, en su piel blanca se pudo observar unas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y en sus ojos verdes se podían ver unas lágrimas queriendo salir_** -Yo no volveré a hacerte llorar - **_se lo juró internamente y no tardó en acercarse a ella para abrazarla. A pesar de tener 16 era muy alto, la cabeza de Sakura alcanzaba su hombro y no dudo en acurrucarse mientras más lagrimas salían - Por favor... Espérame... No tenemos mucho tiempo ahora... Pero cuando regrese de esa misión todo será diferente, solo te ruego que me esperes... - la estrujó lo más que podía, ahora que estaba junto a él no tenía la intención de sacarla de sus brazos.

-Yo te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario... solo para estar contigo, no me va a importar que dirán o como nos miraran... solo vuelve...

-**Lo prometo... prometo que volveré** \- tomó el mentón de Sakura y sus miradas se encontraron. Ambos derramaron lágrimas... unas palabras que estaban esperando desde hace mucho, una palabras que demoraron mucho en salir.

El beso fue intensificado junto con el abrazo que se daban, no querían separarse, las dos manos de Kakashi fueron a parar a la cintura de Sakura, mientras que ella subía sus dos manos al cuello de él, y fueron retrocediendo hasta llegar a toparse con un árbol. Ya no aguantaban, era aproximadamente un año que tenían estas ganas de estar uno cerca del otro, sin dudar Sakura se apartó un poco del beso y se arrodillo rápido frente a él, sus blancas manos se acercaron al botón de pantalón, que fue desabrochado y termino bajándolo poco a poco. Llevaba un bóxer negro, que enmarcaba su gran erección, ella se quedó unos segundos contemplando la gran erección de su alumno, era muy grande para solo tener dieciséis, se mordió el labio inferior y fue a bajarle esa tela que impedía llegar a su destino.

-¿Qu-que estás haciendo?- Sakura subió su mirada y se encontró con un peliplata muy sonrojado y nervioso.

-Shhhh – fue casi un susurro – Tu solo relájate… -

Fueron las últimas palabras que menciono antes de sacar el miembro del peliplata. Fue acercando su boca hacia la erección, primero tomo la punta con sus labios y lo lamio dentro de su boca. Kakashi sintió una electricidad que recorría toda su espalda, las fuerzas se le fueron y tuvo que recostarse en el árbol, su mano izquierda agarro la cabeza de la ojiverde. Sakura fue metiendo más el miembro de Kakashi a su boca, hasta llegar a su límite, observo que aún faltaba un poco para engullirlo por completo pero prefirió marcar las embestidas de manera lenta y con una mano le daba atención a aquella porción afuera de su boca.

Kakashi soltó un gemido ahogado, ni en sus más ardientes sueños se había imaginado algo así, puede que lo haya leído en el Icha Icha, pero jamás pensó que lograría que le pasará y menos con ella. Se mordió el labio para retener otro gemido **¡Por dios! **Ella era una diosa en todo su esplendor. Sintió su miembro agrandarse y palpitar.

-Sakura… espera…vo-voy a venirme… - fue lo único que pudo articular por el gran labor que hacia la chicha ahí abajo. Unas embestidas más de la boca de Sakura y término. Se volvió a sostener del árbol, todo había sido realmente magnifico. Observo como Sakura comía lo que había botado y como lamia extremadamente bien su miembro para dejarlo limpio. Eso lo encendió más.

Agarro a Sakura cuidadosamente de los brazos ayudándola a pararse, no quería quedar como un inexperimentado aunque lo era, pero cuando lo pensó mejor, no estaría nada mal que ella lo guiase. Sakura se puso de píe agarrando su mano de Kakashi y la guio hacia su ropa, una señal para que le ayude a desvestirse. Y mientras él lo hacía, ella también le sacaba las últimas prendas. Una vez terminado esto ambos volvieron a unirse en un beso pasional, Kakashi reacciono y la cargo, obvio que no llegarían a nada parados, una vez cargada Sakura enrollo sus piernas en la cintura de su amante, los suspiros y pequeños gemidos seguían saliendo de los besos. Kakashi lentamente se arrodillo y recostó con mucho cuidado a Sakura en el pasto, una de sus manos fue a sus senos a prestarles atención, los masajeo con cuidado pero con pasión, ella no se quedó atrás, posiciono una de sus manos en su miembro y lo acariciaba. Quiso probarlos y no se contuvo, su boca término en su seno izquierdo, lo absorbía y lamia el pezón que estaba erecto. Ahora la que lanzaba gemidos era ella, siguió bajando dejando un camino lleno de besos que hacían gemir a Sakura, llego a la parte baja de su intimidad, y no dudo en pasar su lengua por ahí.

-¡Ahh…!- un gemido sonoro salió de ella, siguió pasando su lengua por su clítoris, vio como el rubor de sus mejillas se maximizaba y la sintió temblar – Kak-kakashi… - su nombre en sus gemidos era lo más hermoso que pudo escuchar, volvió a lamer y a chupar, y llego al punto de introducir uno de sus dedos y así fue aumentando lentamente hasta llegar a tres.

-Hazme… tuya… Kakashi – la respiración agitada y su voz temblorosa hizo que hablara entrecortado, el peliplata saco sus dedos de su interior y se posiciono para ingresar en ella. Movió su miembro en la entrada de Sakura para poder lubricarlo. Sin prever sus movimientos termino en el pasto, ella había tomado de nuevo el control, sin demorar mucho agarro el miembro y se adentró suavemente en su cavidad, ella soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor al sentir esa fina tela se iba rompiendo y él soltó un gemido al entrar en tan estrecha cavidad. Sí para ambos era su primera vez.

La pelirosa empezó a auto embestirse suave y lento, el aire frío los hacía temblar su cuerpo. Los gemidos ahogados de Sakura hacían que Kakashi se excitara cada vez más. Kakashi se sentó sin salir de ella, la besaba y ponía atención a sus pechos mordiéndolos y masajeándolos, eso solo hizo que Sakura subiera un poco la rapidez de sus embestidas. La pelirosa se aferró a su espalda para arañarla y él le mordió suavemente su hombro dejando una marca, _**SU MARCA.**_

El orgasmo de ambos ya estaba aproximándose. Las paredes de Sakura apretaban a su miembro, y en unas embestidas terminaron al mismo tiempo, él se vacío dentro de ella, y ella lo mojó a él. Gimieron y se abrazaron fuertemente mientras se recostaban en la hierba.

-Te amo, Kakashi…- dijo Sakura en un susurro, el abrazo se hizo un poco más fuerte. Sin duda al estar abrazándola se dió cuenta que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, siempre quería volver para estar protegiéndola.

-Yo también te amo, Sakura.


	10. Mi complemento

En primer lugar quiero agradecer a los que leyeron la historia, va dedicado a ustedes.

Con mucho cariño

Muchos besos para todos.

-.-

Sakura estaba sentada en la sala de la casa principal del clan Haruno tomando un té caliente, el aire era frío y muy pronto la aldea se vería bañada en una capa blanca, observo a su alrededor, habían pasado tres días desde que le hizo la promesa de esperarlo. Cerró los ojos y paso la mano por su cuello, aun podía sentir el camino de besos echo por él pasando por esa zona. Escucho a alguien abrir la puerta muy apresuradamente, se sobresaltó pero al ver que era Rin se calmó. O al menos eso quería.

-Sakura-sensei - Se encontraba agitada y con una cara de preocupación. La ojiverde se paró sin importarle que la pequeña taza se cayera. Rin seguía sin pronunciar ninguna palabra y eso hizo que piense lo peor. _Una emboscada, un infiltrado en su equipo, trampas explosivas, más enemigos de los que se había pensado…_ era un sinfín de cosas que pasaban por su mente – Sakura- sensei – volvió a tener la atención de su maestra – El equipo Anbu de Kakashi está en el hospital…

No necesito escuchar más para tele transportarse a la entrada del hospital, entro corriendo desesperada, intento preguntarle a una de las enfermeras pero no le daba la respuesta que quería, solo decía _**"Cálmese" "¿Es familiar de alguno?" "Son Anbu, no puedo darle información, no insista"**_. Al fondo del pasillo pudo ver a un uniformado Anbu afuera de la habitación ¡Y estaba hablando con Tsunade! Sin tomarle mucha atención a la enfermera que la intentaba detener, se acercó corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación, ignorando a las dos personas que estaban en la puerta. Al abrirla pudo verlo… Él estaba sentado mientras una de las enfermeras ponía unas vendas en su brazo, Obito estaba en la camilla de a lado, un poco más grabe ya que todo su cuerpo envuelto en vendas. Ambos no dudaron en verla con curiosidad. Sakura no tardo en lanzarse sobre Kakashi para abrazarlo.

-No dejaste que Rin terminara de hablar ¿Cierto? – correspondió el fuerte abrazo, la gente presente empezó a verlos de forma rara y a murmurar, pero no le importo, acaricio su cabello con delicadeza para calmarla – Tranquila no pasó nada…

-Te di mi ojo… Sí paso algo… - interrumpió Obito aludido, Kakashi le dedico una mirada que decía _"Si quieres te lo devuelvo"_

**COF COF** – Tsunade que había presenciado todo por fin interrumpió la escena – Sakura, te espero en mi oficina ¡Ahora! – Salió de la habitación sin decir más, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la joven pareja.

-¿Sakura-sensei?

-Dime Obito

-¿Le gustaría que en su funeral sirviéramos cafecito con pancito dulce, o prefiere las cosas saladas? – Porque sí, Obito era el número uno para romper los momentos de tensión.

Kakashi rápidamente le contó que a su equipo Anbu le esperaba una emboscada a unos cuantos metros del objetivo, eran mayor el número de enemigos y los dejaron mal heridos. El equipo de apoyo, donde se encontraba Obito y Rin, había logrado salvarlos sin recibir bajas. Pero el número de oponentes se incrementaba cada vez más, así que para salvar a lo demás decidieron separarse, atrayendo solo los tres a los enemigos. Termino con un Obito aplastado por una gran roca y dándole su Sharingan al peliplata. Gracias a esto Kakashi pudo terminar con todos los ninjas enemigos. Al poco rato volvieron dos de sus compañeros Anbu y le ayudaron a rescatar a Obito, Rin aplicó su ninjutsu médico y pudo estabilizar al Uchiha hasta llegar a la aldea. Se sintió feliz de que sus tres **amigos**, habían resultado _casi_ ilesos. Ahora faltaba que ella saliera sin heridas grabes de la oficina de Tsunade.

-¿Tsunade-sama? – entro al despacho donde se encontraba la mujer sentada viéndola muy seriamente.

-¿Se puede saber porque te tomas ese tipo de afectos **en público **con uno de tus **estudiantes**? – Sakura trago frío pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la Godaime le alzo la mano el señal que no dijera nada – Sakura… Te voy a decir algunas cosas respecto a lo que hiciste hoy en el hospital – se paró y se dirigió a la puerta para cerrarla – Cuando salgas de acá quiero que las hagas ¿Esta claro? – la ojiverde solo asintió.

-.-

No se demoró mucho en volver a su hogar, cuando entro pudo ver a Kakashi en el sofá, tenía solo la banda ninja tapando su ojo izquierdo debido al Sharingan, él le mando una sonrisa encantadora. Su corazón latió con más fuerza cuando lo observo acercarse **¡Joder como lo amaba! **Al estar lo suficientemente cerca se lanzó a sus brazos, lo abrazó y lo sorprendió con un beso muy pasional ¿Que podía decir? Estaba más feliz que nunca. La Godaime había dado su consentimiento.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_-Sakura, sé que sé aman... lo sé todo, sé lo que paso cuando iban a Ichiraku, lo del beso en su casa de Kakashi, cuando te cargo después de que fuiste atacada por esos ninjas, incluso se lo del bosque... - Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza, según las leyes de Konoha, meterse con un menor y que sea tu estudiante era una acción intolerable._

_-Tsunade-sama... yo..._

_-¡Calla! Aun no termino, el castigo por todo lo que hiciste con tu **alumno** es la expulsión inmediata de la aldea... _– _un silencio sepulcral inundo el despacho _–_... Pero, sé lo que es estar enamorada, para _**el verdadero amor no existe la edad, distancia o alguna dificultad**_... Ya estaban destinados a estar juntos desde aquella misión que te asignaron para que lo siguieras e informaras como le había afectado el deceso de Sakumo, sé vio en tu mirada Sakura, yo solo me encargue de juntarlos dándole más misiones a Naruto para que te diera su tutela. Sé feliz Sakura... bajo mi permiso como Hokage pueden estar en una relación sin importar nada _– _Sakura lloró de alegría y fue a abrazar a la Godaime _– _¡Espera! Aun no te emociones _– _se apartó del abrazo _– _Que tengan permiso para su relación no significa que puedan hacerlo de nuevo en el bosque, vivan juntos en tu casa o en un departamento pero ¡No en lugares públicos!_

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

Cuando Kakashi termino de escuchar lo dicho por la Godaime, no pudo evitar tener su cara completamente roja – _Esa maldita vieja está en todas _– pensó pero no tardo en abrazar y darle muchos besos a Sakura, ahora podían estar juntos sin tener que preocuparse por esas cosas. A los pocos días de lo sucedido Kakashi se fue mudando a la casa del clan Haruno – ¿_Para qué quedarse en la casa Hatake que es tan solitaria si puedo venir a vivir contigo_? – fue la excusa perfecta para seguir alejando a los _**estorbos**_. ¡Oh sí! Ese tal Sasuke aún estaba en su lista negra junto con todos los demás jounin y Anbus que la pretendían.

Tiempo después su alias "_Sharingan no Kakashi"_ haría solo el trabajo de espantar a los pretendientes, nadie volvió a pretender a Sakura.

Fueron pasando los años, vivían tranquilos, enamorados, a veces peleaban, como cualquier pareja, pero el peliplata había ganado algo de madurez, puede que no sea puntual, que sea un pervertido y podía ser olvidadizo, pero Sakura sabía que era el amor de su vida, con defectos y todo. Kakashi pidió permiso a la Hokage para dejar Anbu cuando tenía veintiún años, debido a que quería casarse formalmente con Sakura. No hubo impedimento.

La unión se celebró una primavera, fue una boda en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, se adornó con hermosos toldos blancos, las sillas y las mesas de igual color pero con un mantel de rosa suave, las flores encima de ellos relucían y resaltaban el paisaje, era el campo de entrenamiento donde se hizo su sensei. Todos recordarían esa boda, Kakashi cuando esperaba a su futura esposa estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía respirar, ese día presento tres colores diferentes:

1\. Azul – Al estar en la recepción antes que la boda comience se juntó con sus 3 amigos del alma: Gai, Yamato y Obito, quienes intentaron no reírse, al verlo tan nervioso que hasta las piernas le temblaban, sus amigos ponían muecas extrañas intentado evitar una risa sonora.

-Pobre Kakashi, se había enfrentado a terribles enemigos, pero le asustaba su propia boda – pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

2\. Morado – La vio caminar hacia el altar, lucia preciosa, era como un ángel que estaba solo para él.

_-Con ese vestido, te estás grabando completamente en mi mente, te ves perfecta esta noche, hasta puedo estar seguro que no te merezco… - _Pensó mientras seguía completamente sorprendido, tanto que olvido hasta como respirar.

3\. Rojo – llego el momento de los votos matrimoniales, Sakura había dicho los suyos y había echo llorar a todos, hasta a Gaara. Ahora le tocaba a él ¿Acaso creen que se olvidó de escribir sus votos? Pues no, no lo hizo, pero los hizo muy diferentes.

\- Yo, Kakashi me comprometo a estar a tu lado disfrutando de tus alegrías y apoyándote en los momentos de tristeza, prometo acompañarte a vivir miles de aventuras e intentar que seamos felices cada día y sé que llegar a este día no ha sido fácil, pero cada prueba nos ha convertido en una pareja sólida, capaz de hacer frente a las adversidades de la vida llenos de amor y felicidad. Prometo siempre protegerte, prometo siempre estar a tu lado, prometo siempre amarte, no importa las locuras que diga o las tonterías que haga, lo cual será algo difícil porque soy un tonto enamorado que habla mucho, prometo tocar tu trasero todos los días de mi vida y sobre todo prometo siempre bajar la tapa del inodoro, no olvidar sacar la basura y aceptar ser el culpable de todo lo que pase, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Eran la pareja perfecta. Y nadie podría jamás separarlos.

**Continuará **


	11. Desmayos

**Un año después**

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – Aquel grito que provenía del hospital llego hasta Suna – ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te odio! – se dedicó hacer respiraciones hondas para poder bajar el dolor.

-Tranquila amor, tu puedes, solo necesitas calmarte – agarró la mano de su esposa en un intento de relajarla.

-¡¿TRANQUILA?! ¿¡Crees que puedo estar tranquila!? ¡No sabes lo doloroso que es esto! – una pequeña gota cayó por la cabeza del peliplata, puede que no haya dicho las palabras correctas – Escúchame bien maldito zoquete... – agarro a Kakashi de su polo para acercarlo a ella – ¡Sakumo será nuestro único hijo...!

-Pero... – interrumpió – Yo quiero tener tres...

-¡AHHHH! – Otra contracción le llegó a Sakura, iba en dilatación nivel siete – ¿Quieres otros dos hijos? ¡Párelos tú mismo!

-Amor sé que es doloroso, pero por favor...

-¡NO! – Sakura apretó con poca fuerza la mano de Kakashi e hizo que soltara un leve gemido de dolor – ¿Te estas quejando por un pequeño apretón? ¡Marica!

-Amor... todos nos observan – pudo ver algunas personas con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y otras asombradas por el vocabulario de la joven madre.

-¡No me importa! ¡Siento que me estoy partiendo por la mitad y tú te quejas! – intentó relajarse un poco al sentir otra contracción llegar – ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

-Que no se te olvide que me hiciste atravesar 8 paredes...

-¡ME CAMBIASTE LAS PASTILLAS ANTICONCEPTIVAS POR VITAMINAS!

-Fue una misión impuesta por el Hokage...

-¡Qué Naruto te ayude no cuenta!

-¡Los veo con muchos ánimos! – Entro Tsunade para ver como seguía la dilatación – Muy bien Sakura ya llegaste a diez, es hora de entrar en trabajo de parto ¿Lista?

-No... – un temor se apodero de ella, sintió un pequeño apretón de mano por parte de Kakashi, un pequeño apretón que le transmitía seguridad pero después él la soltó para que la llevaran a su respectiva sala – ¡Hey, Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Tú entraras conmigo!

-¡¿Que?! Oh no... ¡No, no! ¡Estás loca si piensas que entraré ahí! Esa zona... – un escalofrió recorrió su espalda – ¡NO! Asuma salió de ahí traumado y apoyado en dos enfermeras, yo no pienso ser el segundo.

-¡Kakashi!

-¡No dirás nada que me convenza mujer! ¡Esa es una zona prohibida! ¡No y mil veces no!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No puedo creer que esté acá – el peliplata estaba dentro de la sala viendo como preparaban todo para la llegada de su primogénito.

-¿Creías que no estaría preparada?

-Ahora entiendo porque la maleta con las cosas de Sakumo pesaban tanto…

_**-Flash Back-**_

_-¡Ahhhh! ¿Cómo que no piensas acompañarme? ¿¡Me embarazas y no piensas hacerte cargo!?_

_-Yo sé que eres una mujer fuerte y no necesitas que yo esté ahí... así que... – se empezó a voltear para irse._

_-O te quedas y entras conmigo o..._

_-¿O...? – y fue cuando se volteó y sé dio cuenta que su amada esposa no jugaba. Paso saliva del miedo de tan solo verla sostener su tesoro en sus manos._

_-O te despides de tu colección Icha Icha con dedicatoria y firmada por Jiraiya._

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

-Bien, Sakumo ya está posicionado para salir ¿Listos? – Tsunade se posicionó para comenzar.

-Sí

-No... – las cinco personas que se encontraban ahí voltearon a ver a Kakashi, esté solo atinó a voltear su rostro mientras su mano se aferraba a la de Sakura.

-Bien Sakura – ignoró al peliplata – Necesito que pujes y espero que le rompas su mano...

Kakashi veía todo con miedo. Se espantó cuando comenzaron con mayor intensidad los gritos de su esposa, sus ojos agrandaron al ver aproximarse la cabecita de su hijo – _¡Como demonios podía salir eso de ahí! ¡Los tamaños no coinciden! – _pensaba e intentaba analizar que sucedía.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito lo saco de sus pensamientos y observó con claridad como un hermoso bebe peliplata salía llorando bañado en sangre y otros líquidos.

**¡PLOP!**

Y no duro mucho, al ver la escena se desmayó dejando a todos atónitos en la sala. Cuando empezó a despertar estaba en una camilla en el hospital, sus ojos rodaron por el cuarto observando a Obito y Rin, siguió avanzando hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron, ahí estaba Sakura y en su brazo sostenía al pequeño peliplata. Se paró y se dirigía lentamente.

-¡Hasta que por fin despiertas! – Exclamo Obito – Al final sí que hiciste un buen trabajo – le guiño el ojos y posteriormente lo golpeó en la espalda dando su apoyo.

Sakura extendió su mano – acércate amor... ven conoce a tus bebes.

-¿Mis?... ¿Bebes? – paró en seco antes de darse cuenta que Sakura cargaba a un bebe peliplata y el otro bebe, que era pelirosa, estaba completamente dormido en una cuna al costado.

-¡Sí! También tenemos una hija, Haruna, al final tenías razón, había una niña, al parecer estaba escondida atrás de Sakumo y no se dejó ver hasta el parto... ¡KAKASHI!

_¡PLOP!_

Otro desmayó sufrió el peliplata. Poco a poco el día estuvo lleno de desmayos, Maito Gai fue el segundo, se paró en una silla en medio de la sala de espera para dar un discurso llorando, para después ir corriendo a ver a sus sobrinos y desmayarse al ver tanta hermosura; Naruto fue el tercero, cuando se enteró que iba a ser doblemente tío se emocionó tanto que termino en el suelo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Un día llena de lindas sorpresas.


End file.
